No Love Quite Like Winter
by Hides His Eyes
Summary: An Over The Hedge RJHammy story for fans of the movie and AFI.Based on Love Like Winter


Disclaimer: I do not own Over The Hedge or any songs by AFI

Ok so this idea came to me from a song called "Love Like Winter" by AFI

No Love Quite Like Winter

Suburbia was silent and unstirring on this particular December night. The only sound was the frequent whistling of the wind in the trees but if you listened closely, you might have heard tiny steps crunching the snow under them...

"Jeez, I can't believe we sleep through all this wonderful stuff..." thought RJ as he gazed in awe of the houses covered in Christmas lights and snow. He had just woken up from his hibernation because of a snowflake that had found its way into the tent he had made from his car seat. This particular snow flake had happened to land on his nose, waking him gently and tempting his curiosity to look outside.

After a few minutes of gazing at the red and green light, RJ turned to stare at the woods- and that too piked his curiousity. As he walked into the woods he remember a song Heather had let him listen to on her headphones. "Love like winter..." RJ whispered to himself as he walked through the seemingly enchanted winter woods. He was so captivated by the beauty that he didn't notice the footsteps behind him.

"What does that mean RJ?" Hammy whispered which caused RJ to jump slightly. "Whoa there Hamsquad I thought you were asleep. You kinda scared me."

"Hehe..sorry about that! I just thought I'd keep ya company after I heard you walk past the log." Hammy stated. "Well that sure is sweet Hammy" replied RJ, gently ruffling Hammy's ears. "Yeah but what does that love and winter thing mean?" Hammy questioned again. "Its a song and I think it means that maybe winter is a beautiful season." replied RJ, pointing at the snowflakes floating down.

"What is this stuff RJ?"

"Its snow Hammy"

"How come its so cold and pretty?

"Its made out of ice, like the kind we had in the cooler and its pretty because it comes from the sky."

This caused Hammy to peer upwards and a snowflake fell on his forehead. RJ smiled at Hammy's cute naivety. "So what do you say we go see the pond?" RJ asked as he walked off in that direction. Hammy smiled and ran off to catch up to RJ

When they got there, RJ had decided to teach Hammy to skate around the ice on his paws without slipping. He didn't notice that Hammy was getting nearer to very thin ice.

"Wow RJ this i--" Hammy was cut of as he plunged through the icy slush he had thought was solid. "What was that Hammy? RJ asked looking around but not seeing Hammy. "Hammy?"

"Hammy!?" RJ yelled thinking that Hammy was just playing a game. But when he heard the splashing panic gripped his heart. He found himself sprinting to the source of the noise and had just made it to see Hammy trapped under the ice and begin to sink downward. "Hammy!!!" Rj screamed in a panic as he plunged into the thin ice Hammy had fallen through a moment ago. He spotted Hammy at the bottom and quickly grabbed him by the stomache with one arm and used the other to propel them both back to the surface.

"Hammy just hold on!" RJ said as he tilted Hammy's head back, pinched his nose closed and blew air into his mouth trying to force the water out of Hammy's lungs. He tried this twice before Hammy spat up water and began breathing again, however he still wasn't responding to RJ's voice.

"Hammy please wake up..." RJ whispered as he layed his head against Hammy's stomache and started crying.

"rj...r...RJ..."

"Oh god, Hammy are you okay?"

"your tears..woke me...can we go...home now?"

"Hammy I'am so sorry." RJ apologized for the 12th time as he carried Hammy home in his arms. "Its not your fault RJ" replied Hammy. "But I just can't stand the thought of losing you...you're everything to me Hammy"

At that, Hammy blushed and nuzzled into RJ's chest fur "RJ...could I spend the rest of the winter with you?"

"Of course."

Back at RJ's pad, Hammy had settled next to RJ as they prepared for sleep. Just when RJ had wrapped his arm around him, Hammy spoke up "I think I know what love like winter means now..." . "What is it?" RJ asked, curious to know what Hammy was thinking. But Hammy had already fallen asleep. RJ just smiled and pulled the blanket around them.

"I think I know what it means now too." He then, very gently, kissed Hammy on the cheek and snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

I hope you liked the story. I have a sequel in mind but I need some feedback first!


End file.
